


Coffee, Ducks, and Mr Sketchbook

by TheCityLightShow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee date, Ducks, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: Steve likes to sketch by the pond - ducks make great texture practice don't you know? - and he likes to go there for peace and quiet from the rest of his life... Life has other ideas.A fill forthis comicby sunnyzhp22 on tumblr!!





	Coffee, Ducks, and Mr Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnyzhp22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyzhp22/gifts).



 

 

Steve’s favourite place to sit in the park was on the pile of rocks that ringed one edge of the pond. When it was sunny the flat-topped rocks were warm, and it was easy to sit down with one leg up and pull out his sketchbook. He sketched the trees and the passers-by at the picnic tables, the ducks and sometimes the fish if the day was bright and the water was clear. He’d been in a duck kind of mood today, not really wanting to deal with people, until a father and his son had arrived at one of the picnic tables.

At first, Steve hadn’t paid them any notice – just another energetic kid and his rather stuffy looking Dad – but this Saturday the park was quieter, and it was easy to hear the attentive way in which the man spoke to his son. He was by no means calm; he was excited by everything his son was excited by, or at least appeared to be so, and managed to both engage, educate and _feed_ his son all in the same conversation. Steve was desperately trying not to stare – because once he’d heard the care in his voice, it was easy to see how good he looked in his suit – charcoal and grey with a shock of red in his tie – and how artful his hair was, and the neatly trimmed goatee that Steve was tracing onto his page before he’d quite realised what he was doing.

The ducks lost their appeal.

Steve had several rough sketches of the man on his page, stolen in glances and filled in with his voice as he talked to his son, and he was just trying to get that little bit of- of _life_ in his eyes, when his pencil went screeching across the page as he was knocked out of his revere by the kid running towards him from the table – running _at_ the ducks – letting out what, for a toddler, was quite a mighty roar.

“Aw ducks…” Steve murmured, because he had been going to go back to drawing them again, he _had_.

“PETER!” The man called out – and he was already up from the bench, and Steve could’ve sworn he was given a glance as the man caught up to and crouched down in front in of his son, Peter.

“Duckys! Look! Look duckys!” The kid babbled, pointing excited to beyond Steve, where the ducks had settled back down.

“That’s great Peter,” the father began, and Peter glanced back, seeming to realise the ducks had moved away.

“Ducky go?” he asked sadly, and if Steve hadn’t been trying to hide in his sketches, he would’ve undoubtedly seen puppy eyes that would make him willing to catch that boy a duck.

“You scared them,” the father explained softly, smiling at his son when Steve gave in and glanced up – _oh fuck that profile –_ and the boy stopped looking so sad moving into confused.

“We play!” he declared, and the father laughed.

“You need to ask next time,” he explained, and somehow when the kid asked _why_ Steve could recognise the _would I ask ducks_ that the toddler didn’t verbalise. “You need to ask to play, right?”

The kid made an _ohhhh_ face, like the secrets of the universe had been revealed to him. “Play!?” he asked of his father, and he seemed all too happy to stand up and take the boy’s hand.

“Okay, let’s go find some kids.” Steve almost directed him to where he’d ditched Bucky and Clint with Sam and his nephews, but knowing they were going to be walking past him, he kept his head down.

“Hey, Sketchbook?” the father’s voice called out, and Steve’s head snapped up before he’d even registered that Hot Dad was talking to _him_.

“Yes?” he asked, smiling and hoping his traitorous blush wasn’t burning its way across his cheeks.

“Hey, sorry, about that, Peter gets excitedly easily,” he was routing in his pocket, and before Steve could insist that it was fine, _no really, it’s so fine_ , he was continuing; “let me make it up to you. Hit me up,” he was holding out a card, an official looking business one with something scrawled in the corner, “and I’ll get you coffee sometime.”

“Uh-“ Steve hesitated, shocked by the off, “okay, I mean, sure-“ _shit_ \- “Yes!” Steve exclaimed, and _oh_ Hot Dad’s grin was pretty.

“Alright!” He seemed extremely pleased, and damn, there was Steve’s blush. “I’m holding you to that, Sketchbook!” And then he was waving, and little Peter was waving where he was hanging off his father’s arm and calling by, and Steve knew he was probably smiling after them goofily but he couldn’t help but watch them go.

He glanced back down at his page of the day, at the two lack-luster ducks and then the bright life that was the father underneath in several sketches and swore.

TONY STARK

STARK INDUSTRIES

The card read, with a number and a _call me? xx_ scrawled in the corner. Tony…

Steve was screwed.

 

-+- 

 

_Is this the duck father? :) xx_

Steve sent the text with a smile – it was late, but not too late, he’d laboured far too long over when to send it, not wanting to wake any one, but not wanting to draw Tony away from his son. The reply took a few minutes.

_Sketchbook? I was starting to worry… still up for coffee? Xx_

_It’s Steve, and I am, Tony. Very much so xx_

_How’s tomorrow? 2pm? Peter is with his godfather. Xx_

_Sounds good to me. Meet by the pond? xx_

_I look forward to it! ;) xx_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on [tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)! Chapter two of this will be along shortly, I just got blindsided by deadlines and some family issues. :) Please please check out the fantastic comic that inspired this work **[this comic](https://sunnyzhp22art.tumblr.com/post/172973999283/this-happened-to-me-except-i-wasnt-hit-on-by-a)**!!


End file.
